


Meet the Uncle

by MasterofPotatoes



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Also post-We're Captured scene, Carol only shows up briefly, KO's a baby for the majority of the story, Shadowy is Laserblast and is brothers with Venomous in this, Ven cares about his bro, Which explains why Shadowy didn't show up until after Venomous did, but he's a bit harsh when he thinks Shadowy/Laser is doing something he thinks is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofPotatoes/pseuds/MasterofPotatoes
Summary: About 6-11 years ago, Shadowy Figure steals a baby KO from his crib with one specific goal in mind:Showing off his kid to his nerdy brother Venomous.





	Meet the Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, I believe that Shadowy Figure is Laserblast, and is also brothers with Professor Venomous.
> 
> That being said, they do care about each other, even though Laser's a bit of a butt to Ven, and still talked even when Laser was a P.O.I.N.T. member. They kept in contact with each other after Laser became Shadowy, and Ven is the only one who knows that Laser and Shadowy are the same person. (Fink knows about Shadowy, but doesn't know WHO he is).
> 
> Anyways, let's begin!

The sun was beginning to set, and Carol still hadn't returned to the small apartment she shared with her infant son, KO. She had left him in the care of a teenage neighbor, who was now sitting on the couch, snoring loudly, as they were exhausted after a long day at school, and weren't expecting to stay this long. They were so deep in slumber that they didn't hear the sound of a window opening, and someone stepping inside the apartment.

 

KO, who was sleeping in his crib, wearing bright blue baby pajamas, started to stir, and make some small cooing noises. The intruder made his way to the crib silently, and leaned in to get a better look at its sole occupant. The baby looked at the intruder, known as Shadowy Figure, with big brown eyes that blinked at the hooded man with curiosity.

 

"Hello, little one!" Shadowy Figure whispered excitedly, putting his hand into the crib to gently ruffle the soft, new hair that had begun to sprout on KO's head.

 

The baby began to happily giggle, flapping his arms and kicking his legs in excitement, once he recognized the voice. He then tried to grab Shadowy Figure's hand, which the villain allowed, and began to hug it.

 

Shadowy Figure let out a soft chuckle, as he picked up KO carefully, and held the baby in his arms. "Shh~Shh~ I missed you too, buddy. But you need to be quiet right now." He hushed, shifting to hold KO in one arm, as he used his free hand to press a finger to his lips.

 

KO seemed to understand, since he put his covered hands over his mouth, and his giggling was significantly quieter.

 

As Shadowy Figure returned to holding KO properly, the teenager let out a loud snort that caught the villain's attention, before snoring again. The villain glared at the sleeping babysitter for a moment, before turning to the baby again.

 

"Let's go, KO. We have things to attend to, preferably before Carol gets back." Shadowy Figure said sternly, all his previous mirth gone. He made his way back to the window, careful to not wake the teenager, and managed to climb out of it without dropping the baby.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a long walk, but Shadowy Figure didn't mind that much, he was just glad that it was a nice night, so he didn't have to worry about keeping the baby from getting cold. KO cooed curiously as he looked at his surroundings in awe, and it warmed the villain's heart.

 

Eventually, they made it to their destination, which was a hidden lab deep in the forest that only someone who already knew it was there would find. Shadowy Figure knocked on the door, softly rocking KO back and forth gently as he waited.

 

Though it was muffled, things were clearly being shuffled inside the lab, followed by the sound of footsteps walking to the door, and a soft humming noise that came with it.

 

"Whose there?!" A man's voice, that sounded both aggressive and slightly nervous, called out from inside the lab.

 

Shadowy Figure chuckled a bit, before answering, "Don't worry, Ven, it's just lil' ole me... And a guest."

 

The sigh of relief from Venomous was clear, and followed by clicking noises as he undid all the locks on the door. Once it opened, it revealed a tired, purple tinted man wearing a white lab coat, and carrying a laser gun, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

"Okay, brother, what are you doing here so la-" Venomous began, but stopped once he noticed the baby in Shadowy Figure's arms, "Why do you have that?"

 

Shadowy Figure looked mildly offended, though it clearly wasn't serious, and held up KO so Venomous could get a better look, "This is my son, KO! I wanted you to spend some time with your nephew." he stated, before asking, "So, can you let me in?" 

 

KO began to gurgle and giggle, reaching out to Venomous with a grabby motion. The professor just stared at the infant, before looking over to Shadowy Figure, who was giving him a big, proud grin.

 

Venomous groaned and put his face in his free hand, "Fine, fine, come in." then walked back inside.

 

The hooded villain followed his brother, kicking the door closed once he was completely inside. The lab was pristine, absolutely clean and organized, pretty much a complete 180 from its appearance on the outside. Venomous walked over to an open drawer and put the laser gun inside it, before closing it with a bang.

 

He turned to Shadowy Figure, who was now looking for a place to set KO down, and told him "You can put him on the counter next to you. Just make sure he doesn't make a mess."

 

Once Shadowy Figure had sat the baby down on the counter, and made sure that he wouldn't fall off, he said to his brother while playing with KO, "Isn't he cute, Ven? He has his mom's nose and my eyes. Like a perfect little-"

 

"Why are you doing this?"

 

The hooded villain turned his attention to Venomous, taken aback by the sudden question, "Huh?" he then clearly cocked an eyebrow, even though they weren't visible, "Doing what, exactly?"

 

"THIS!" Venomous snapped, gesturing to Shadowy Figure and KO, "You told me you were leaving your life as a hero behind. But then you go kidnap," the hooded villain raised a finger pointedly, but the professor interrupted him, "and  _don't_ tell me you didn't kidnap him. We both know you snuck into Carol's house to grab him. Why are you risking revealing that you're alive, and ruining months of planning, for this baby?!"

 

Shadowy Figure was now genuinely offended, and KO began to make small whimpering noises at Venomous's shouting. In response, he held the baby defensively to his chest, and barked sharply, "Hey! You're scaring KO!" then, after calming the infant down a bit, he responded in a much calmer voice, "I have many reasons for wanting to be a part of my son's life, and since you're  _so_ curious, I'll tell you a couple of them.

 

One, I'd like a minion to work with. But, I want it to be more like training, and for them to take up my legacy when I'm gone, or just too old to continue anymore. Whose better for following in my footsteps than my son!"

 

He then held up KO for emphasis at the last word, and Venomous just glowered at the baby skeptically. KO's face was the picture of innocence, and hardly minion material, let alone villainous. He shifted his attention back to Shadowy Figure with a look that screamed 'really?'.

 

The hooded villain smirked, "I know he doesn't look like much now, but once he's older, KO will be an excellent villain. And that leads us into reason number two..." Shadowy Figure then walked over to a scale-like device, and plopped KO down on it. The device scanned him, and began to whir as it processed the data, then spat out a piece of paper.

 

Venomous strode over, and snatched the paper from the machine. As he read the results, his face began to change from his unconvinced scowl to having his jaw dropped in shock, and once he was done, he just gawked at Shadowy Figure, who had a smug grin on his face while he removed KO from the machine.

 

"Turbonic powers?" The professor asked incredulously, "Your son has turbonic powers?"

 

Shadowy Figure chuckled, "Not fully... yet. Once he's older, he'll be able to manifest them, I just don't know how yet. But, it'll become obvious once he's grown up a bit." he booped KO's nose, causing happy giggles to escape the baby.

 

The professor then asked, not even bothering to hide the worry in his voice, "Does anyone else know about this?"

 

With a hum, Shadowy Figure tapped his chin, before answering, "I don't think so. P.O.I.N.T. hasn't shown much interest in him, and if they don't know, it's unlikely anyone else does."

 

Venomous sighed, mostly in relief. But, when he looked back at Shadowy Figure, the hooded villain was smirking. "What are you smiling at?" he questioned, his worried tone replaced with a mildly annoyed and serious one.

 

Shadowy Figure averted his covered eyes in faux innocence, with KO mimicking the movement, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all~." he then shifted his gaze back to his brother, "You're just acting like a concerned parent, as per usual, even though I'm the one with the kid."

 

A scoff was the only response the professor gave Shadowy Figure, but the hooded villain knew it was because what he said was true, and that Venomous couldn't deny it.

 

"So... You should probably bring KO home." Venomous told him, making a point in ignoring what was said before, "Preferably before Carol sees he's gone. I like my bones unbroken, and don't feel like being punted into the sun anytime soon."

 

Snapping his attention up to the wall mounted clock, Shadowy Figure saw that it was now quite a bit later than he wanted to stay. But, there was one more thing he wanted- no  _needed_ to get.

 

He looked back to the professor, and rubbed the back of his neck, as KO played with the loose ends of his scarf, "Hey, Ven," Venomouse raised an eye brow curiously, "do still have that camera? I wanted to get at least one photo of me and KO. You know, for sentimental reasons." Shadowy Figure knew there wasn't much time, but getting a picture with his son was important to him.

 

Rolling his eyes, Venomous released a tired sigh, before opening up the drawer next to him and pulled out a camera, "Alright, fine." he then turned sharply to the hooded villain, who was grinning ear to ear, "But you owe me!"

 

Shadowy Figure chuckled, "Of course. You can hold him, and I'll take a picture of you two together."

 

"No. I'm not doing that."

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark when Shadowy Figure arrived at the apartment building to return KO. But he still didn't see Carol's tank car in the parking lot. He was both relieved, and curious as to why she wasn't home yet. Not enough to stick around to find out, mind you, but still.

 

The hooded villain to the window, and saw that the teenager was still sleeping.

 

 _'Thank goodness.'_ Shadowy Figure thought to himself, as he entered the apartment.

 

Having the babysitter panicking about losing KO would be a pain, and even if he didn't get caught, it would just raise way too many questions if the infant just suddenly reappeared.

 

Carefully, the hooded villain placed KO down in the crib, quietly shushing him when he made a noise that was a bit too loud. Once the baby was comfortable, but still being partially held, Shadowy Figure whispered to him, "Ok, KO. I have to go now."

 

He began to pull his hands away, but KO grabbed one of his fingers with a coo, and stared up at him with those big brown eyes. Shadowy Figure felt a small twinge in his heart, and the thought of just taking KO permanently popped into his mind, not the first time he had the idea. But, he knew that Carol was still a part of P.O.I.N.T. and once the organization heard that someone stole the child of a prominent member like her, there'd be no way he'd escape.

 

With a sigh, Shadowy Figure told him in the sternest dad-voice he could muster, though it still had a tint of sadness, "Buddy, I'd love to stay, but I can't. I'll see you again in a couple days. I promise."

 

As he pulled his hands away, before they could be grabbed again, KO began to make distressed whimpers, and tears were forming in his eyes. Instantly, Shadowy Figure knew he was about to cry, and tried to shush him again, but the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside told him there was not time for that.

 

Shadowy Figure darted towards the window as fast as he could, and once he was half way out of it, KO began to cry loudly. The hooded villain hid in the shadows, as he heard the footsteps of the babysitter hurrying in, the door opening, and papers being dropped on the table.

 

"Hey, how'd it go? I'm sorry for being so late, traffic was a pain. I'll give you extra for your time."

 

Carol's voice was clearly recognizable, and Shadowy Figure was slightly disappointed that the reason she was gone for so long was traffic, but he was glad it wasn't anything serious. For now, the hooded villain had other places to be. Namely, back at his brother's lab to get his copy of the pictures they took of him and Venomous holding KO.

 

He slunk away into the woods, not a soul even knowing he was there.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the babysitter had left, with the extra pay, Carol focused on calming KO down. She had heard him start up when she was coming down the hallway, and it was around the time he usually ate, so it didn't take long for her to come up with a solution.

 

Carol sat down on the couch, and began feeding KO. It took a lot of willpower not to fall asleep after such an exhausting day, but she somehow managed to hold out until the infant had a full belly and, after being burped, fell asleep contently. She smiled at her son's peaceful face, as she rocked him gently, before standing up and walking over to the table where she put the papers.

 

She shifted KO so she was holding him in one arm, and picked up one of the papers with her now free hand. It was a picture of a house, with a big red sold stamp on it.

 

"Mommy worked really hard today, KO. But, I told you I'd do it, and here it is. Our new home." Carol whispered to KO, careful not to wake him, and planted a big kiss on his head.

 

It was going to be the start of a new life. For both of them.

 

* * *

 

"Come on! I know it's in here somewhere!"

 

Venomous was flipping through old photo albums, growing increasingly more frustrated as every one he looked through didn't have what he was looking for. Sure, they had some lovely pictures of Fink when she was younger, some he forgot he had, and he did enjoy he memories they brought him, but they weren't what he was focused on right now.

 

As soon as he got home from his da- _meeting_ with Boxman, he had immediately rushed to his room and grabbed all the photo albums he had. Venomous recognized the kid who broke in, and if he was right, then it was definitely a big deal.

 

Eventually, Venomous flipped to a page with only two pictures, and they were exactly the ones he was looking for. One was of his brother holding a baby, and the other was of him holding the same baby, trying to look as annoyed as possible.

 

There was no doubt in Venomous's mind that the baby, KO if he remembered right, was the same kid he had seen.

 

He remembered the panic from his brother that day, when he learned that Carol and KO had moved. P.O.I.N.T., of course, kept the personal information of its members very private, and they changed some of their security, so Shadowy Figure couldn't find anything. They tried their best, but his nephew's location remained unknown to them...

 

Until now.

 

Venomous hurried over to the phone, and hurriedly called his brother. It rang a few times, before the hooded villain's voice could be heard on the other side.

 

"Hey, Ven. What is it?" Shadowy Figure asked, a bit of genuine curiosity leaking into his tone.

 

The professor grinned widely as he informed the hooded villain of his discovery, "Brother, I found him. I found your son."

 

There was a second of silence, the sound of the phone being set down on a something, then muffled cheering and whooping. Venomous patiently waited until Shadowy Figure's celebration was over, and the phone was picked up once again.

 

Like he hadn't just been running around his lair, Shadowy Figure happily exclaimed, "That's great news! Mind telling me where he is?"

 

With a chuckle at his brother's excitement, Venomous answered, "Lakewood. Specifically, at the plaza."

 

Venomous didn't have to see Shadowy Figure to know he had a massive grin on his face, as he said "Excellent!"

 

"Glad I could help. Let me know how your little reunion goes. See you later."

 

But, just as Venomous was about to hang up, Shadowy Figure stopped him.

 

"Before you go, I have some advice. It would be in your best interest if you, and Fink, stayed away from the plaza for a while after I get there. Something tells me it's going to be a bit... messy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I do want to write more OK KO stuff, not just involving Shadowy and his one sided father-son relationship with KO (I want to do a story with more of Mr. Gar and/or Carol, because they're two of my favorite characters) but I can't think of anything to write about.
> 
> If you have a comment, question, or criticism, leave a comment on this story or message me on my blog:  
> https://captainchocolatechicken-fluffles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
